interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Hay
English Etymology hīġ Pronunciation * , , * * *: Noun # Grass cut and dried for use as animal fodder. # Any mix of green leafy plants used for fodder. Derived terms * hay fever * hayloft, hay loft * haystack * hayward * hit the hay * make hay while the sun shines Translations * Arabic: , , , (darīs) * Basque: belar, belar ondu * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: fenc * Ch'orti': ak takin * Cherokee: ᎧᏁᏍᎦ (kanesga) * Cheyenne: moˀëˀėsṣe * Chinese: 干草 (gāncǎo), 秣 (mò) * Cora: ʌsá * Crimean Tatar: toban * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Filipino: ginikan, dayami * Finnish: * French: * German: * Gothic: hawi * Greek: χόρτο (hórto) , * Hungarian: * Indonesian: rumput kering * Interlingua: feno * Italian: * Japanese: 干草 (ほしくさ, hoshi-kusa) * Klallam: sx̣cáʔəy * Klamath-Modoc: ξon * Kurdish: * Latin: * Latvian: , * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Malagasy: bozaka maina * Malay: rumput kering * Middle Dutch: hoy (also, hooy) * Middle English: hey * Middle High German: höu (also, hou, houwe, höuwe) * Middle Low German: höü * Norwegian: * Ojibwe: maškosiw * Old English: * Old Frisian: hā * Old High German: hewi (also, houwi) * Old Norse: há * Old Saxon: hōi * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Romanian: * Russian: * Sardinian: fenu * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: сено *: Roman: seno * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: majani makavu, ukoko mkwavu * Swedish: * Tagalog: ginikan, dayami * Telugu: ఎండు గడ్డి (eMDu gaDDi) * Thracian: sékas * Tonkawa: ˀɛkʷʌnɛsχʌw-yʌχʌn * Turkish: saman, kuru ot * Ukrainian: сіно (síno) * Vietnamese: cỏ khô * Volapük: sigayeb * Yiddish: היי (hei) External links * Verb # To cut grasses or herb plants for use as animal fodder. Translations * Basque: belarra ondu * Bulgarian: кося и суша трева (kosja i suša treva) * Chinese: 制干草 (zhì gāncǎo), 供给干草 (gōngjǐ gāncǎo) , 晒干草 (shài gāncǎo) * Danish: * Dutch: hooien * Estonian: heina tegema * Finnish: tehdä heinää * Interlingua: preparar feno * Italian: * Lithuanian: šienauti * Polish: kosić siano * Portuguese: preparar feno * Romanian: a întoarce fînul, a cosi fînul * Russian: собирать сено (sobirát’ séno) * Slovene: seno sušiti * Spanish: cortar heno * Vietnamese: cắt cỏ cho thú vật (literally: ''to cut grass for animals)'' * Volapük: sigayebön Related terms * bale * straw References Webster's Online Dictionary article on hay Anagrams * * AYH * yah * YHA ---- Spanish Pronunciation * * Verb # (Impersonal form) , there is, there are #: Hay''' dos tiendas que venden películas.'' #: ''There are two stores that sell films.'' ---- Vietnamese Pronunciation * * Adjective hay # exciting, interesting #: ''Phim này '''hay - This film is interesting Verb hay verb # to have a habit of (doing something) #: Con '''hay' nói nhiều lắm'' - You, child, have a habit of talking too much or You, child, are talkative Conjunction hay (là) # or #: Chọn cái này, '''hay' chọn cái kia'' - Choose this one, or choose that one Derived terms * ơ hay, ô hay ang:hay zh-min-nan:hay de:hay et:hay el:hay fa:hay fr:hay ko:hay hr:hay io:hay id:hay it:hay kn:hay ku:hay hu:hay ml:hay nl:hay no:hay pl:hay ru:hay simple:hay sk:hay fi:hay tl:hay ta:hay te:hay tr:hay uk:hay vi:hay zh:hay